happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Jerkface
Total Jerkface is a website launched in 2005 by Jim Bonacci. The site is known for being the host of the game "Happy Wheels ", which is TJF's main focus (as can be seen by the home page's content). The current version of the site, along with Happy Wheels, launched in May of 2010, with Bonacci and Jason Schymick being its only editor. Since then, Jim has hired multiple people to work on the site. Total Jerkface has a large user base and is one of the Top 30,000 Alexa-ranked sites, which is evident in its forum posts and in the User Level Browser of Happy Wheels. A Total Jerkface account is required to publish a Happy Wheels level, rate Happy Wheels levels, save replays and also to post in the forums. Adura and Maverfax are notable staff. Divine Intervention See: Divine Intervention Divine Intervention is Jim's first flash game, and has been on the site since its launch. The game is an action-shoot 'em up, where the player controls a gun-weilding priest trying to save his town, which has become overrun by demons. The player uses WASD to move, with the cursor aiming, and a left-mouse-click shooting. The game is known for its difficulty and violence. Divine Intervention recieved success when first posted on Newgrounds in Novermber of 2003, gaining 2 awards and over 6.6 million views ''Happy Wheels ''See: Happy Wheels '' Happy Wheels has been available since May of 2010, and has been a huge success, becoming Jim Bonacci's main source of income after he quit his original job as a flash advertisment designer. Forums ''See: Forums The Total Jerkface forums can be accessed either through the forums tab, or by clicking any of the "Latest Forum Posts" links. There are six subforums available: Suggestions, Happy Wheels, General, Flash, Divine Intervention, and Bugs. Happy Wheels is the most popular subforum, with General in second place. The forums are moderated by PhysX. Interactive Head firefaceHP.png|In a car accident, poor Jim. gothfaceHP.png|If Jim joined Kiss, I guess. fleshfaceHP.png|Zombie wizardHP.png|Dumbledore! BurritoHP.png|Eating a burrito. cupcakeHP.png|Eating a cupcake. In the top-right corner of the screen, next to the login is an interactive head of Jim Bonacci. There are two arrows on the flash app, which select which suits he wears and his character. You can make your own phrases,http://text-to-speech.imtranslator.net/ http://text-to-speech.imtranslator.net/ Go there,put the speed to -3, choose English (male), write a phrase (ex: I could kill you in an instant) and press "Say It!" He can be four characters: *Wizard *Man With His Face Smashed (maybe Zombie) *Rocker (Kiss Member) *Man In Full-body cast You can also feed the head a cupcake and a burrito.After being fed 3 times- He will vomit.thumb|302px|right|Making Jim Barf He unrealisticly eats the cupcake in three bites (2.50 seconds) and burrito in five (3.75 secs). There are phrases he says after he eats: *For cupcake: Oh boy that was delicious. *For burrito: Este burrito es muy bueno, pero necesita salsa verde, which translated is: This burrito is very good, but it needs green salsa. *If you feed the head three times in a row it will vomit small green textures. *He can say nine other phrases: *Hello there, how are you doing? *Welcome to my brand new website. *I could kill you in an instant! *You are my new best friend. *Please ask me a question. OK? *Please give me all of your money. *Get ready for the time of your life. *Oh my gosh. *I have so much to tell you. During Christmas 2010, Jim replaced every suit temporarily with a Santa suit, which created an unintended bug: when pressing the next arrow his real face was shown without a suit covering it. About The "About" section features general information about Jim Bonacci and Total Jerkface. Included in it is the site's F.A.Q., which includes 23 questions, most of which are jokes. You may also use the "ASK ME A QUESTION" application to send a question to TJF. Since February of 2011, all questions are unanswered. This is most likely due to the site's massive, and still growing, userbase which sends in many more questions than in previous years. Category:General Category:Happy Wheels Category:Total Jerkface Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Jason Schymick Category:Total Jerkface Category:Total Jerkface Staff Category:General Category:Game Development